familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Griffin
Peter Justin Löwenbräu Griffin-McFinnigan Sr. (born Justin Peter Griffin) (formerly Steven "Steve" Hemsley Gerber) (born June 22, 1953), is the protagonist of the show and title character. He's a man of Irish descent currently residing in Quahog, Rhode Island with his wife Lois Griffin. Biography Conception & Birth In "Padre de Familia", it was learned that Peter was born, when his biological father, Mickey McFinnagin took his then-girlfriend, (Peter's mother), Thelma to an extreme bull fighting show. At the show, Mickey took Thelma into the port-a-potty with her and knocked her up, impregnating her with Peter, and then left the day after, never calling her again. Months later, Thelma decided to get an abortion, so she went to Mexico, to have the illegal prodecure done at Embryo Bell. However, at this point in the pregnancy, the baby was too developed and it was too late for an abortion, despite her only being pregant for six months and Peter was prematurely born there on the spot. When Thelma saw her newborn child, she thought he was beautiful and wanted to raise him and care for him, so he could live a full life. So, she went back to America. However, she was too embarassed about what happened to tell anyone about it, so she never filled out the proper files to legally make Peter into an American citizen, so he technically remained an illegal immigrant for most of his life. Not wanting Peter to grow up without a father, Thelma married Francis Griffin and passed him off as Peter's biological father, throughout his entire childhood, not telling Peter the actual truth. Childhood As a child, Peter was raised by Thelma and Francis Griffin. In "Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas", the ghost of Patrick Swayze took Peter back to a Christmas, when Peter was 5 years old. When Peter was 6 years old, Thelma gave birth to his sister, Karen Griffin, who would always abuse and bully him. Teenage Years In "Running Mates", it was revealed that Peter attended Buddy Cianci Junior High School as a middle schooler. In "I Dream of Jesus", it was learned that Peter attended Providence High School as a high schooler. College Years Marriage to Lois Becoming a Dad Together, Peter and Lois have three children, Chris, Meg, and baby Stewie. After a mix up at a sperm bank, Peter also became the biological father of Bertram. In addition, he and Lois had a child named Peter Griffin Jr. who died when Peter shook him too much as revealed in "The Juice Is Loose". Out of pity he also adopted an intellectual talking dog named Brian who formerly lived on the street as a stray, an accepted fact in Brian's two adoption stories. Present Day Employment History Starting with the very beginning of the series, Peter worked at the Happy-Go-Lucky Toy Factory for the bizarre Mr. Weed for the first three seasons of the show. But when Mr. Weed was accidentally killed by choking on a dinner roll in "Mr. Saturday Knight", Peter was out of a job and had to find work elsewhere. In "A Fish Out of Water", Peter bought a fishing boat, which he named The S.S. More Powerful Than Superman, Batman, Spider-Man, and The Incredible Hulk Put Together and found work at a small independent fishing business, run by a man named Hennessey O'Callaghan. In "The Perfect Castaway" during a desperate attempt to catch more fish at a private island, Peter's boat is destroyed by a hurricane. Despite surviving the hurricane, with the loss of his boat, Peter is again jobless. In "Jungle Love", Peter goes to the unemployment office, and obtains a job at the Pawtucket Brewery. Initially he is placed on the line, but after over-indulging in the free ale, he is demoted to the shipping department, working with Opie and under Angela. To date, this has been his longest-lasting job in the series, as he still works there today. Angela is also his longest-lasting boss, as he's worked for her for 14 (or 15) seasons. In "Pawtucket Pete", Angela's character was written off the show, marked as deceased, on account of the real-life passing of her voice actor, Carrie Fisher. This did not, however, mean the end Peter's career at the Pawtucket Brewery, as he still worked there. What changed about his job is that Angela's position was taken over by not one but two new bosses named Bert and Sheila, an interracial married couple, who were even more crazy and annoying than Peter, himself, putting a fresh new twist on his job, by making him the one who gets annoyed by his bosses instead of the other way around, as was the case with all three of his previous bosses. Peter's Bosses #Mr. Weed #Hennessey O'Callaghan #Angela #Bert/Sheila Elder Years & Death In "Don't Be a Dickens at Christmas", the ghost of Patrick Swayze showed Peter what his future would be like if he continued to ignore and disrespect his family on Christmas. He took him to the graveyard, where Peter's tombstone sat. Peter's cause of death was getting incinerated, when a porn star lit a cigarette in his house, which caught his very dry Christmas tree on fire and later burned down his whole house with him in it. A very elderly Brian Griffin slept at the foot of his coffin. Peter changed his actions to avoid this future ever happening, so it's not likely this is how he will die. Appearance Peter Griffin is a fat, overweight guy who stands at 6'0" and weighs 270 lbs. He has short cut brown hair and a big fat head which has become one with his neck. He has big, round eyes and a round nose, and a big mouth. His chin has a very large and deep cleft in it, making the rest of his chin very big and rounded. He wears glasses which are very thin and are the exact same shape and size as his eyeballs, making them pretty invisible at most times. He wears a white buttoned shirt with a collar and slightly rolled up sleeves. He also has green pants and a black belt with a golden buckle. He also has dark brown shoes. Peter Griffin's eye color is green, as seen in "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!", when he got surgery to make his eyes bigger and more anime-like, which showed that his eyes were green and later in "Christmas is Coming", when Peter's eyes widened like the eyes of a girl, using a Snapchat filter and his eyes were green. Despite his eyes being green, in "Peter-Assment", Angela had a sexual fantasy about Peter and in the fantasy, Peter's eyes were blue. Given that this was a fantasy sequence, had by someone who wasn't Peter, it's not likely that this eye color was canonical, which continues to support the notion that Peter has green eyes. In "Vestigial Peter", it was revealed that Peter Griffin had a miniature vestigial twin that was buried under the flesh of his shoulder. His vestigial twin was named Chip Griffin and he basically looked like a miniature version of himself with a chubbier head and somehow, glasses despite being trapped under his skin for all those years. At the end of the episode, Chip was surgically removed and sent away. Personality Peter's favorite pastime is watching TV, with his favorite shows consisting of Star Trek, Three's Company ''and ''Charles in Charge. He is also a huge KISS fan and followed them during the KISS Stock shows and even got a copy of Kiss Saves Santa for Christmas. Peter is also an ardent fan of Barry Manilow, though this is a fact he has been known to deny in public. Peter also mentioned that he enjoys the following breakfast cereals: Total, Trix, and Boo Berry. An I.Q. test in "Petarded" confirms that his low intellect places him in a category below mentally retarded. He rushes off to attend Quahog College just to count to three in "3 Acts of God". His mental shortcomings have resulted in various accidents to other people; most notably the death of his step-father Francis Griffin, and injuries on multiple occasions to his wife Lois. His attention span is also incredibly short. When he discovers his mental retardation in the episode, he closes his eyes while driving, wishing "it would all be over" and hitting Tom Tucker with his car instead. Given his short attention span, as well as his erratic and frequently inappropriate behavior, it is conceivable that Peter suffers from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, or ADHD. In addition, Peter is often seen getting hurt mostly by his own fault. When trying to impress Chris with his forward-thinking, Peter claims it is still 1988 in "Baby Got Black". Peter also has a habit of proving his masculinity, not wanting Lois to fall for another man. He is incredibly jealous of other attractions Lois has in her life, an attitude that tends to get out of hand in most cases; in "Stuck Together, Torn Apart", he goes so far as to punch his reflection in the mirror after Lois comments on it being handsome. In "Brian Sings and Swings", he tells Lois, "Remember what I always tell you, if I come home in the middle of the day and catch you having sex with someone, I'll kill you both" though when he catches her in bed with Bill Clinton in "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey", he takes no hostile actions whatsoever. However, he seems not to mind the fact that she slept with other men before they met, just so long as she doesn't do so again; he is particularly proud of the fact that she once slept with Gene Simmons of Kiss when he discovers this in "Road to Europe", but forbids any sexual activity between the two now as seen in "Don't Make Me Over". Peter seems to find it frustrating that he is "wrong" while Lois is "right" about issues all the time, and apparently takes these issues competitively, just waiting for the day she slips up. This day finally comes in "PTV" after settling a conflict with Lois about censorship on television that she appeared sure to win. In an ironic twist that forces Lois to concede defeat, Peter celebrates by opening a secret compartment within the ceiling containing balloons, streamers, confetti, and a banner reading "PETER'S RIGHT!"; Peter then claims that he set this up 15 years ago, suggesting that this had been a pretty major issue for him for quite some time. Curiously, in "Da Boom", after Lois admits he was right about the end of the world and she was wrong, Peter makes no reference to the compartment, though he had been bragging about his "victory" for two weeks straight. Among the members of his family, he tends to treat Meg with the least respect; in "Peter's Daughter", for example, he reminisces about the various pranks he played on her, including tripping her, flicking her nose with his finger, and even shooting her at one point. Also, he wipes a boogie on her hat saying "Hey Meg...proud of you". He is known to embarrass her at times and with things that mean the most to Meg; the entire family once huddled together to read her diary and continue after Meg catches them. However, some episodes of the series show Peter developing greater respect and unity between himself and his daughter such as in "Road to Rupert", the aforementioned "Peter's Daughter" and "Meg Stinks!", though these moments tend not to last for very long. "I Dream of Jesus" reveals that his favorite song is the Trashmen's "Surfin' Bird", and loves the song to the point of repeatedly singing it, playing the record of it, and trying to convince others that "the bird is the word". In "Wasted Talent", a running gag debuted when someone, usually Peter, will be running and fall and then hold his shin exclaiming the sound "Ssss Ahhhh" once or multiple times. Intelligence Peter Griffin has undeniably proven to be a complete idiot. Every episode features him making stupid, unintelligent comments followed by him performing a ridiculous action. He never learns from his mistakes and will always go right back to doing them again. All in all, he's your everyday comedic idiot and definitely falls under the "stupid" category. Looking deeper into Peter's stupidity, we can see that most of his brainless behavior seems to be done out of immaturity. At times he demonstrates the intelligence level of a teenage boy in his "jackass" phase, pulling off dumb and dangerous stunts that only get him hurt and at other times, he acts like a four year old boy, taking on the personality of a little kid perfectly. In the episode Petarded, it was revealed that Peter Griffin was mentally retarded, falling just under the retarded category, after winning a game of Trivial Pursuit which Lois rigged with questions from the Pre-school edition so he could win, he thinks that he is a genius, and at Brian's prompting he takes an exam to apply for the MacArthur Genius Grant, which he fails so awfully that he is found to be mentally retarded, falling just under the line of retarded people. In the episode Tales of a Third Grade Nothing, it was revealed that Peter never passed the third grade. He passed by the end of the episode, but this still means that he has a third grade level of intelligence. Despite having not passed the third grade in this episode, he was seen passing the fourth grade in the episode And Their Weiner Is .... He was a full grown adult when he did, so I guess you can make up the theory that the events of this episode happened after the events of Tales of a Third Grade Nothing. Also, there's been a lot of flashbacks to him in middle school and high school and college in the show, so I guess it's reasonable to say that even though he never technically passed those grades, the school board still let him move on to other grades and he can just go back to those classes and waste his time on school whenever he wants. Peter has shown some sparks of being smarter than those around him, such as in "Back to the Woods" when James Woods returns to get revenge, Peter and Brian get rid of him exactly the same way they did the first time, using a box and trail of candy, he makes a point that next time Woods shows up they should do that in the beginning as he has already fallen for it twice. Peter does have ideas he thinks are smart but often back fire, such as in "FOX-y Lady" when he got his new drivers license he decided to have the picture taken when he was drunk, so if a cop pulled him over for DUI when he looked at his license he would think he was just fine. Also despite being married to Lois for 20 years, he was unable to realize she was in danger in "And Then There Were Fewer" despite her acting very odd. As well as was more interested in listening to his songs than to pay any real attention. He also firmly believed that Derek Wilcox was a God due to the fact the picture on his phone made him look as if he was holding up the Hollywood sign, despite Derek clearing explaining to him it was merely a camera trick. Relationships Family Friends Aside from Brian, Peter's best friends are Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and Jimmy Wendell Colton VII. They enjoy hanging out at their local bar, The Drunken Clam, drinking and chewing the fat. The four men do many things together. Once the four friends entered and won a costume contest at an 80s TV convention, dressing up as the A-Team. On another occasion, their fishing boat was wrecked, and they were stranded together on a desert island. Peter also has other friends such as Mort and Muriel Goldman and nudists Dave and Dotty Campbell, with whom he is seen occasionally. He became friends with Brian's ex-girlfriend Jillian, which stems from their below average intelligence; she even asked him to give a speech at her wedding. Enemies *'Giant Chicken' - In a running gag, storylines are interrupted by unexpected fights between Peter and a giant chicken. These battles feature long strings of action film-style sequences, with explosions, high-speed chases, and excessive collateral damage to both property and innocent bystanders, ending with Peter the victor leaving the giant chicken for dead, only for a sudden movement to show that the chicken is still alive. In "Da Boom", the feud starts over a trivial incident where the chicken gives Peter an expired coupon at the grocery store. The fight resumes in "Blind Ambition". In "No Chris Left Behind" the chicken is identified as "Ernie", and he has a wife named Nicole, also a giant chicken. Peter is invited to dinner with them after they realize that their fighting is pointless, but then they argue over who will pay the bill, and the fighting starts all over again. Ernie makes a brief, non-fighting appearance in "Meet the Quagmires", in which Peter unwittingly assaults the giant chicken at a 90s dance, retroactively providing Ernie with a grudge against Peter. Ernie the chicken appears in the Star Wars parody episodes Something, Something, Something, Dark Side and It's A Trap!, as the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett. Ernie was also mentioned in "New Kidney in Town". When Peter was hospitalized due to kidney failure, Brian offered to give Peter his kidney. In response to the family's shock, Dr. Hartman stated that this transplant was not the only crazy thing that took place in medical research, and said that he once attempted to clone a chicken. This resulted in the original chicken to grow human-sized, violent, and incredibly hostile. *'James Woods' - *'Homer Simpson' - *'Donald Trump' - Health Despite being obese, a heavy drinker, and accident-prone, Peter appears to be in great health. Periodically, in typical cartoon fashion, Peter is shown recovering quickly from serious injuries, such as losing all the fingers on his right hand while handling M-70 firecrackers. In spite of the injury, he has no visible scarring on his hand. In some episodes he displays enormous strength, such as when single handedly challenging a professional football team in "Patriot Games". According to "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz", Peter played high school football and his sister mentions his wearing a bra while playing in "Peter's Sister". Peter asserts that he weighs 299lbs in "Vestigial Peter", the same as he did in grade school. In "Spies Reminiscent of Us", during Peter's "poop montage", he loses over 50 pounds; going from around 330 lbs to 260 lbs. He underwent a vasectomy in "Sibling Rivalry". Occasionally Peter soils himself, prominently featured in "Death Lives" and "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein". After these accidents, he never seems to notice that it was a result of his own behavior. Episodes like "Mr. Saturday Knight", "Model Misbehavior", "Deep Throats", "Peter's Two Dads" and "April in Quahog" show that Peter has used various drugs such as LSD, Meth, "ecstasy", marijuana, steroids, cocaine, and crack cocaine, but has managed to avoid incarceration and long-term effects from the use of these drugs. In "McStroke", after eating thirty hamburgers in one sitting, Peter suffered a stroke that paralyzed the left side of his body. For the next three months he walked with a limp, his arm and leg hung lifelessly from his body, and his eye and part of his mouth had slid down his face, giving him a speech impediment. This damage was reversed completely after a five minute session at a stem cell research facility. In "The Fat Guy Strangler", Peter's mass causes him to have his own gravitational pull, shown when Brian threw an apple, a glass of water, a book and a Television, which immediately started to orbit his body. In "I Take Thee Quagmire", it is revealed that Peter used to smoke. Peter also smokes during a modern-day cutaway gag break in "Back to the Pilot". In "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven", Peter reveals as a child he was never immunized for the mumps. In "New Kidney in Town", Peter suffers a kidney failure from a homemade energy drink. Brian offers do donate his kidneys, which would kill him. Before the surgery, Dr. Hartman offers to give up one of his kidneys, which he does and reveals that Brian's kidneys could not have been transferred to Peter's body. Peter's estranged sister Karen Griffin visits for Thanksgiving in "Peter's Sister" and reveals several personal details to his friends, including that when upset, he stutters and pees his pants. Car Peter's car strongly resembles a 1977 Ford LTD Station Wagon although no specific brand has been mentioned and in the commentary for "Road to Rupert" there is a remark about it having a flip-down TV in a mid-'81s station wagon. Age Unlike the case with most cartoon characters, Peter's age has shown to change naturally overtime. However, his aging process isn't 100% consistent as it will take about 3 or 4 seasons, before we hear that he's gotten a whole year older. That being said, one season can't really be considered an entire year in Family Guy time, despite the fact that several Christmases, Thanksgivings, Halloweens, and other yearly holidays may pass in that time span, and there are many references to cultural phenomena that would not have existed until the year the episode aired in. Needless to say, Family Guy is a work of fiction and real-world logic such as time and math are only loosely tied in with the Family Guy Universe. Starting from the beginning of the series, Peter's established age was 42, first mentioned in the episode "Mind the Baby Gap", when Peter complained about how at the age of 42, he still doesn't seem to have any control over his own decisions. In the episode "The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou", Peter beat up a child and got in trouble with both Lois and the kid's mom for it. When Peter tried to rationalize, saying that he only beat him up because the kid (Kyle) provoked him, Lois had to remind him that the Kyle was 13 and he was 43. This is the first time Peter's new age was established and future episodes would also acknowledge his age as 43. In "Baby, You Knock Me Out", it was Peter's birthday and he turned 44 years old. In "Chap Stewie", it was first revealed that Peter's current age was 45. In "Peter's Lost Youth", Peter was 46. As of today, this is his latest reported age. Episode Absences Peter Griffin has appeared in all the episodes except the following: *Brian and Stewie *Send in Stewie, Please (Voice Impersonated) Trivia *As seen in the episodes "Candy Quahog Marshmallow!", when Peter got surgery to make his eyes bigger, so much so, that his irises were visible and "Christmas is Coming", when Peter's eyed widened and showed his irises, Peter's eyes are green. **Despite this, in "Peter-Assment", Peter's eyes were depicted as blue in a sexual fantasy had by Angela, where Peter's eyes were widened and glazed in a seductive way. However, given that this was just a fantasy sequence, coming from someone else, it's safe to say that this instance of Peter's iris exposure was non-canon and that his eyes are not blue, rather, they are green. *Peter took trombone lessons in junior college. He plays the trombone during Chris' open house in "Fast Times at Buddy Cianci Jr. High". *Peter was able to pilot a blimp over the Super Bowl, to return his fraudulently obtained welfare payments. In addition, Peter managed to obtain his own helicopter, the 'Petercopter' and an airship 'Hindenpeter'. Peter also gained a Pterodactyl called the Peterdactyl in "Quagmire and Meg" and a giant boomerang called the Peterang in "Livin' on a Prayer. *Peter thinks the plural of "Goose" is "Sheep". *Peter was born in Mexico, as revealed in "Padre de Familia". *He Has Also Got Abused By His Father Mickey Mcfinnigan". *He played the song Rock Lobster on his guitar to cheer up Cleveland when his wife was having an affair and had kicked him out of the house in "The Cleveland-Loretta Quagmire". Together Lois, who played the mandolin, and Peter on guitar formed the duo "Handful of Peter" in "Deep Throats" in their younger days. In "Padre de Familia", accompanying himself on the guitar, Peter sings a brief paeon to the USA, "What America Means To Me", in a USO concert, as a tribute to the troops. *According to "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater", Peter collects Star Wars collector glasses, confirming Peter as a Star Wars fan Also - he mentioned he collects Star Wars trading cards in "Screwed the Pooch". *Peter's farts are particularly powerful and noxious. In "Let's Go to the Hop" and many other episodes, they make people vomit, and in "Screwed the Pooch" caused Peter himself to pass out after he farted while in a sealed box. He was also known to have had out farted Michael Moore in a restroom in "The Perfect Castaway". However, this more resembled a duet between the two, resembling the song "Dueling Banjos" from the film Deliverance. *He can play the piano perfectly provided he is drunk in "Wasted Talent". *Peter won the "Most Ticks" award in 1965 shown in "He's Too Sexy for His Fat". *In The Simpsons episode "The Italian Bob", Peter is seen in the Italian police book that Peter is wanted for "Plagiarismo" which means copying someone's work. *The James Woods Regional High School Yearbook was dedicated to Lando Griffin, Peter's alter ego in "Let's Go to the Hop". *In "Dammit Janet!", Peter encouraged Lois to become a flight attendant, so that he could travel free as a spouse, enjoying journeys to places as far away as Australia and Kentucky. *In The Cleveland Show episode "BFFs", his cell phone voice mail greeting is the automatic greeting using the name "Dick Poop" and laughing. In "Cool Hand Peter", his ringtone is the theme to The Cleveland Show. *He has an iPhone, as revealed in "Seahorse Seashell Party" that he uses to hum the opening theme to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. *It is hinted that Peter has a small penis. In "Be Careful What You Fish For", Peter came out the shower and the dolphin Billy Finn made fun of it. And in "You Can't Do That On Television, Peter", while Peter babysat Stewie he compared their size and Peter was bummed out. In the uncensored version of "Airport '17", an image of Peter's Penis is actually shown, during the DVD commentary of which, producer Danny Smith remarks on it being "three and a half inches of Irish man-meat." However, in the mock DVD commentary of "Road to Rhode Island" in the Family Guy: The Freakin' Sweet Collection DVD, Stewie launches into an elaborate story involving Peter actually having a large penis. *Peter's twitter name is "PumpkinEater60" in "Friends Without Benefits". *Peter notes that Lois is unhappy because he shook Stewie, resulting in his unusual gait in "The Giggity Wife". Peter had previously shaken Peter Griffin Jr., seen in "The Juice Is Loose", resulting in his death. *Peter discovers when opening a checking account in "The Evil Name" that his birth name is actually Justin Peter Griffin. When his adopted persona of a young hipster causes trouble, Lois informs him that she will take him to the courthouse to change the name to simply Peter Griffin But He knocked her out unconioius And Went on a Rampage and became Zach's new best friend *In "Trans-Fat", Peter was given transgender surgery to become a woman. At the end of the same episode, he turned himself back into a man again, technically making him a transgender. joe mama Gallery Peter Griffin/Gallery See Also Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Griffin Family Category:Fat Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Stupid Characters Category:Fathers Category:Adults Category:Caucasians Category:Christians Category:Child Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Pawtucket Brewery Category:Happy-Go-Lucky Toy Factory Category:Sexists Category:Murderers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Spooner Street Neighbors Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Drunken Clam Friend Circle Category:Weed Smokers Category:Perverts Category:Married Category:S.S. More Powerful Than Superman, Batman, Spider-Man, and the Incredible Hulk Put Together Category:Assholes Category:Middle Class Citizens Category:Retards Category:Ephebophiles Category:Peters Category:Racists Category:Karma Houndinis Category:Comics Category:Irishmen Category:Characters Voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Unemployed Category:Brunettes Category:Generation X Category:Bigots Category:Hoars Category:Legs Go All The Way Up Griffin Movie Characters Category:Transexuals Category:Revived Category:Characters Named Peter Category:Blue Collar Workers Category:Veterans Category:Coast Guard Soldiers Category:Fishermen Category:Adulterers Category:Cigarette Smokers